Natsu truth
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if the guild of fairy tail confront Natsu about his childless behavior. What will the fire mage do. What will he say. I am horrible at summary. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it me. I was thinking. 'What if Natsu act like an idiot for a reason. And he told everyone the truth. It a one-shot and base on the outcome it may be a story. Anyway it take place after of heaven. Also character will be a bit of Oc.

Natsu was waliking around town with his stupid grin on his face as always. He was happy to take a break from all the drama that happen at the tower of heaven. He notice reacling that his guildmates was acting strange. It always happen when he do something stupid. He notice there worries faces. He even reamber Erza mumble something about him needed to mature a little more. He just shrug it off and countion what he was doing.

But today he was call to the guild to have an brawl today. He was exited to have an fight with everyone. But part of him wonder why they call this up. They always have an brawl on more than healthy circumstance. But he shrug it off and walk to the guild.

As he was standing in front of the door, he notice some mumbling from the other side and got worry. He then open the door and walk in to fine everyone was there. Even Laxus. Natsu was begging to worry more than ever. But walk to the bar where Mirajane was and ask. "Hey, I thought there was a brawl happing. What gives?"

"Oh,Natsu, well you see everyone is here to talk you about something."

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

"Wait for master to come down then we talk."

"Sure thing!" Natsu said with his usual care free tone. He then sat down and waited. A few minutes later Makerov came walking down with his serous face on. Natsu not liking where this is going, ask the question he been wanting to ash since he got here. "Hey gramps, What is your reason for lying to me and all. If you simple wanted to talk, I would have came anyways."

Makerov was feeling nervous decide to get this over with. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"You see Natsu, we been worried about you these days. We notice you been acting like an child and want you act a little bit of your age. So we all gather tconvince you too act your age or you may need to leave Fairy tail."

Natsu was shock. He was being force to do something he don't want to do or leave Fairy tail. He was started to cry, much to everyone surprise, but what got them was his words.

"Please anything beside those.I'll do anything, but those. Don't make me stop doing the thing that keep me from breaking down and going insane. So please don't make me."

No ever hear him beg before nor cry. But they were confuse, why Natsu was worried he might go insane. Erza, thinking he over reacting, decide to have him answer their one question.

"Natsu, Why do you think your going to go insane if you don't actchildlsy. I mean why is it so bad to act mature?"

Natsu not seeing a way out of this decide to tell them the truth. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"You see, two years before Igneel left me on my own. I was reading one of his story books, When a letter fell out o the book. Me being curiose decede to open the letter up and read it. The letter only said ' To see darkness and light, to see chose and harmony, to bring one to see all, may you see the lies and truth of the world, may your fate fall to destiny.' I found it strange to I felt a white aura around me and I was hit with everything at once. It felt like my mind was going to split with all the voices. The good and the bad. I also started to see it all. I saw all the lies and truth. But I saw and head more bad than good. It was like the world it self was dark with little light. I scream and pleaded it to stop. Igneel must have know what the Lester was cause I heard him curse and said 'Natsu focouse on the positive and think like an happy person, now before it go any further.' And I did. I started to think of all the good time we had and the food we ate. And like that it started to numb away. He then started to tell me it was an trap for him and that Lester held the all seeing eye cures. It was suppose to drive someone insane tell they die. He told me it will get stronger when I past thirteen. So he wanted me to anything to stop me to go insane. Which is why I act childless and cause destruction. It too numb the pain I feel. It still hunt my dream and mind. So please don't make me take my only sheald away from me. I need it."

Everone was shock. They never knew Natsu was suffering everyday, every minute , every second. He always had an smile on his face and seem like he nerver had an problem. He was acting to keep him from falling to pieces and sane. Makerov grab Natsu in to a huge and mumble sorry over and over again. He couldn't believed one of his children was suffering and never notice it once. He then begin to speak.

"You may keep acting the way you do Natsu, but if it get too much for you come see me and I help the best way I can. Levy try to find a way to remove the cures. Natsu do you have the letter still?"

"No, me and Igneel burn it away, to make sure it dosn't cause more problems. And thank you."

"No problem. Since we force you to come and relive that day. Why don't we have an brawl."

Natsu smile his most happy smile ever. It cause hedoesn't need to hide his dark secret anymore and stay at his home. Everyone cheer, happy to see Natsu was happy, and started to fight each other. Laxuse look at Natsu and thought. "He really suffer. And I whine like an kid when mine dad was kick out. He lost his father and suffering a cures by himself. May by it time to act more like an guild member.'

As Natsu was fighting Grey like always, he smile once more at the realive he manage to get today.

So what do you think. I might make an story that will follow the anima, but with my twist. But that an may by. It up to you. So review and no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

The wait is over! I present you chapter 2! (Got shots by some of you) OK, I desver those. Time skip to after the festival. Laxus did his trap, but it was a sport. Nothing bad. So no evil Laxus. We got something better for this story. But you see later. Now to the story.

Levy was sitting with a sleeping Natsu on hers lap. They were on a train going somewhere. His face was show great pain and fear as he subconsciously hug her closer. Levy hold the pink hair boy closer to herself hoping to give him some comfort from his nightmares. She replay what happen earlier in her head that lead her to this moment.

(Two hours earlier)

Levy was reading a book like she would do any other day, but she was bored. Jet and Droy were out on a mission that only need two people with their magic skills and Gajeel went out training. She love to tease him. She and him became good friends shortly after he join their guild. She was cut off from her thoughts as Natsu was in front of her with a smile on his face. A smile she, and the guild, learn that he needed to hold himself together.

"Hey Levy! Want to go on a job request with me?" Natsu ask with existment. Levy was caught off guard at Natsu request to work with her. Didn't he have team to work with now?

"Why are you asking me? What about Erza, Lucy and Gray? Shouldn't you be on a mission with them?" Levy ask with curiousty. Natsu made a pouty face at her question.

"Lucy and Erza decided to take on a request to a nearby island that accept only females and Gray borrow Happy for a stealth mission. Plus, this job is something that could use both our talent." Natsu said as he just stretch his body a little.

"And what talents are those?" Levy ask.

"Well, this rich bloke want someone to crack this code that his grandfather made before he die and retrieveve it for him. The paper said hee would go himself, but his legs doesn't work. So we may need to fight a bit of people who may want the treasure for themselves, which is where we come in. You can cracks codes and I be your bodygaurd while you do that. So how about it?" Natsu said as he look at Levy with pleading eyes. Levy thought about it a moment and then nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure, when do we leave?" Levy ask.

"Right now! I already got two bags with equipment we may need. Also two books I can find for you." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

He then proceed to pick her up bridal style, as well grab his bags, and rush out of the guild hall with eagerness. Not knowing he made Levy blush at his way of carrying her to the train station.

(Moments later)

Natsu pass out once the train started to move. Levy was amuse for awhile, but moments later she saw Natsu face started to have a pain expression. Levy remember the curse is always active, so even in his dreams Natsu won't escape from the horror he see.

Levy quickly brought Natsu to her and place his head on her lap, but as quickly she did that, Natsu arms wrap around her, deasperly seeking comfort from her. Levy was more than willing, so she rest her own arms him, trying to give what little comfort she can to the dragonslayer.

(Now)

Which bring us to now. Levy heartbroke a little when Natsu whimper 'No more,please.' Levy hope the town is close, so she can wake Natsu from the nightmares. She then started to hum a little melody to calm herself from Natsu hold on her. She be lying if she say she didn't enjoy Natsu embrace, but not in this way she wish would enjoy his hold.

But as soon Levy started to hum the melody, she saw Natsu face started to calm and sleep peacefully. Levy mentally sigh in relief at this and continue to hum the song all the way to the town.

(Nighttime time skip)

"I can't believe that job was a trap!" Natsu said irritated.

Natsu and Levy made it to the town with out any problem. Natsu was confuse on why his nightmares suddenly stop and he manage to sleep peacefully in a very long while. He surprise that sleep was actually pleasing. As long his curse wasn't around.

Anyway, as they made it to the client house, they were ambush. But Natsu made quick work of the attackers. Levy just walk to the house and open the to find more bandits waiting with nasty grins on their face. But before they can attack the bluenett, a body shoot past Levy and knocking out a few of them. Natsu came in seconds later and started to beat the shit out of them.

Levy talk to one of the still consiednt bandits and get information from the bandits. He told her everything. Apperlty they ambush mages with fakes jobs to capture 'slaves'. Natsu heard and beat them worse than before. The guards heard screams and saw Natsu beating up the bandits and didn' know to arrest Natsu or the bandits. Levy convinced Natsu to stop and head back home. He agree and then left. Which brings us to now.

Levy giggle at Natsu behavior. She was humming the song from earlier as they were walking back to the train station. Natsu was pouting at her giggles. But he was thinking how cute she sounded when she giggle. He blush and shook his head and continuous walking with Levy. Not looking forward to the train ride.

"Hey Levy." Natsu suddenly said while they were outside the station. Levy turn to Natsu wondering what he wanted.

"What is Natsu?"

"Can I ask you a very important question?" Natsu ask nervously.

"Of course Natsu." Levy reply worrly.

"You feel safe with me right?" Natsu ask quietly. Levy was shock at the sudden question that she was speechless.

"I want to know if you feel safe with a man who could insane at any moment. I'm scare that I may attack everyone I care about. So I need to know if you feel safe with me." Natsu example his question. Levy saw truth in that statement. It wouldn't be that far fetch for an insane personto attack people they care about. It happen with a few people before, but Levy didn't, no, _know _he wouldn't attack her.

"Natsu." Levy said quietly as she walk to the nearly broken man.

"I understand if you don't feel safe near me. I just want to heard it from-." Naatsu was cut off by a hug from Levy. His eyes widen in shock at the sudden action, but he pull her closer to him, knowing she trust him without words. Because this hug show him her answer to his question.

"Thank you Levy." Natsu mumble to her.

"Your welcome Natsu." Levy reply as she close her eyes and enjoy his hold on her. After a moment they searpted from each, while blushing, and walk in the train station to go home.

For the first time ever Natsu didn't mind the train.

Author notes: So how was the chapter. I'm plaining to make this a Natsu x harem with Levy as the main girl. Anyway review and favs. See you next time.


End file.
